The Black
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Bellatrix era a mais arrogante de todos. Fria, calculista e ruim. Andrômeda apenas fechava os olhos para as atitudes de sua família. Preferia acreditar que nada acontecia ao seu redor. Narcissa era mimada, egoísta e imatura. Sirius repudiava a todos e tinha a rebeldia em seu sangue puro. Regulus não se encaixava. Era o rato que se aproveitava das sobras do irmão mais velho.
1. Bellatrix Rosier Black

_Bellatrix Rosier Black_

Era a filha mais velha de Druella e Cygnus Black. Desde cedo aprendeu a duelar com seu pai e aceitar que era superior a todos os outros porque simplesmente tinha o nobre sangue puro dos Black correndo em suas veias. Decidida, ardilosa, cruel e orgulhosa, Bellatrix sabia como convencer seu pai a lhe dar tudo que queria sem muito esforço. Não era uma pessoa de demonstrar afeto ou qualquer atitude que revelasse seus sentimentos. Talvez nem houvesse sentimentos. Para Bellatrix tudo se resumia ao lado prático das coisas e quem sabe tenha sido esse o motivo por ter aceitado se casar do Rodolphus Lestrange, mesmo que Andie tenha lhe dito que seu casamento nunca daria certo por não haver amor. Mas ela sabia que isso não importava. Apenas a riqueza, o status e o nome de Lestrange que valiam alguma coisa. Só. Ela não o amava e ele não a amava. Por isso funcionaria tão bem. Bellatrix não era capaz de amar mais ninguém além de seus pais e suas irmãs – Ou tudo não passasse apenas de respeito. Nunca vai saber – e foi por isso que abortou seu primeiro filho seis meses depois de se casar. Era egoísta demais para amar mais alguém. Não queria trocar a beleza de um corpo jovem e escultural por um pequeno verme fruto de um casamento interesseiro. Tinhas muitos outros planos em mente e alguns deles envolviam jurar lealdade a Voldemort e apagar a escória de sangue-ruins da história do mundo bruxo. Outros envolviam a vontade de se vingar de Andie por esta ter abandonado a família para se juntar a um sangue-ruim nojento. Este seria o primeiro a morrer em suas mãos. Andie não tinha o direito de fazer seus pais sofrerem e lhe abandonar. Pois, apesar de tudo, Bellatrix sabia que sempre poderia contar com a irmã do meio. Andie era a vergonha da família e era merecedora de seu ódio.


	2. Andromeda Rosier Black

_Andromeda Rosier Black_

Andromeda sabia que era importante. Mesmo não sendo a filha mais amada de Cygnus ou a cópia de Druella, ela sabia que era importante na família Black e por isso se esforçava tanto para ser boa em feitiços, para quem sabe algum dia ser escolhida por seu pai no lugar de Bellatrix para duelar. Sempre a peça quebrada do modelo exemplar de família. Sempre a filha diferente e defeituosa de Druella. Sempre a aspirante a Bellatrix e inferior a Narcissa. Sempre errada, imperfeita, incorreta, equivocada..., mas sabia que tinha seu valor. Ela tinha seu valor, ou pelo menos era o que Bellatrix sempre lhe dizia nas inúmeras madrugadas em que passavam acordadas conversando na biblioteca e ela se sentia tão grata à irmã que sempre agradecia a Merlin por tê-la presente em sua vida. Relação inversa ocorria com Narcissa, que parecia viver para importuna-la e humilha-la. Certa vez, ao passar pelo quarto da irmã mais nova, a viu em frente ao espelho escovando seus cabelos louros. _"Admire, Andie, o que você nunca será."_ Dissera-lhe a irmã com maldade. Andromeda apenas saiu correndo com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou seu primo Sirius, que encontrou no corredor a procura de seu quarto. Mais do que primo, Sirius era o seu grande amigo e compartilhavam a mesma dor de serem os galhos podres da família. Entretanto, diferente de Sirius, que enfrentava seus pais, Andromeda apenas fingia não ver os atos perversos de sua família. Era mais fácil de suportar, por que no fundo ela sabia que seus pais lhe amavam, ah, ela sabia. Porém, quando se viu apaixonada por Ted Tonks, um nascido trouxa, ela reuniu toda a coragem que estava adormecida por todos os anos em que conviveu naquela casa e revelou a família a sua decisão. Claro, sua mãe que prezava os ideais de sangue puro a expulsou de casa e Cygnus, seu pai que ela sabia que a amava, disse-lhe que nunca havia sido tão ofendido em toda sua vida e que a partir do momento em que ela saísse de sua casa para casar com um sangue-ruim, ela não seria mais sua filha. E, mesmo assim, Andromeda seguiu em frente, ignorando o olhar de repúdio de Narcissa e parando a porta para dar uma última olhada para Bellatrix. Ela sabia que a morena estava sofrendo, mas o que viu nos olhos da irmã foi mais que sofrimento, era ódio. _"Você sabe que ao passar por essa porta não terá volta, Andie. É isso mesmo que você quer para si? O desprezo da família_?" perguntou-lhe e Andromeda apenas parou com as malas em suas mãos. _"Eu nunca fiz parte dessa família, você sabe, Bella. Eu te amo, mas eu preciso ser feliz."_ Disse seguindo em frente, enquanto escutava os gritos de sua tia Walburga dizendo que queimaria seu rosto da árvore genealógica dos Black.


	3. Narcissa Rosier Black

_Narcissa Rosier Black_

Sendo a filha mais nova, Narcissa sempre foi mimada por Cygnus. Diferente de Bellatrix, que era a filha brilhante e perfeita, e Andromeda, que era a peça de quebra-cabeça que não se encaixava, Narcissa sempre foi à queridinha e princesinha do papai. E, apesar de ser a cópia da mãe, Nacissa sabia que Druella lhe tratava de forma única. Não lhe tratava com admiração, como tratava Bellatrix, ou com frieza, como tratava Andromeda, ah não. Era com desprezo. Ela sabia que para a mãe ela não passava de uma frustração, o filho homem de Cygnus que não viera, a última chance de dar orgulho ao marido e o fracasso de ser uma decepção de esposa, a que não fora capaz de gerar um herdeiro homem. Ela sabia que eram por esses motivos que sua mãe não lhe dirigia nenhuma emoção. Não era carinhosa como com Bellatrix e muito menos amorosa por debaixo dos panos como era com Andromeda. Ela simplesmente não esboçava nenhum sentimento em relação a mais nova. Por isso que Narcissa odiava Andromeda. Sabia que mesmo a irmã sendo uma decepção como pessoa, ainda assim, ela era capaz de produzir o amor de sua mãe e a falta de afeto de Druella com o passar do tempo foi tornando Narcissa fria e insensível, uma garota que apenas se importava com o luxo e uma vida regada a dinheiro, características essenciais que um futuro esposo deveria ter e o que Lucius Malfoy tinha de sobra. Talvez, em seu âmago, ela sabia que o amava, mas era fútil demais para demonstrar e por isso não tenha sido feliz em seu casamento. Ela e Lucius apenas importavam-se consigo mesmos e demonstrar amor era algo que não valia lutar. A exceção era Draco, pois Narcissa lutava para ser uma boa mãe para o menino sabendo que nunca, nunca iria ser fria com seu garotinho do mesmo jeito que Druella fora com ela.


End file.
